


MÍO

by Writer_In_White



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, SasuNaru - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-11-04 07:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10986438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_In_White/pseuds/Writer_In_White
Summary: "Porque es en esas situaciones, sí justo esas, que te das cuenta que incluso las personas que piensas siempre estarán para ti, apoyándote, dándote su comprensión y cariño, te dan la espalda.Sabes, es una buena pregunta. Pero yo no tengo la respuesta, no en este momento y tal vez nunca la he tenido. Yo sólo puedo decir que aprendí a ser egoísta.Porque es lo más difícil que he hecho, aprender a ser egoísta conmigo mismo. Y no me arrepiento."Y todo lo que pudo pensar en ese momento se fue, no quedó rastro alguno. Sólo su mirada dijo lo que sus labios ya no: Mío. Palabras que se las lleva el viento, pero no por eso olvidadas.*SasuNaru*Historia publicada también en:AmorYaoi, bajo el nombre Zoey_chan_PrincessWattpad, bajo el nombre Written in White





	1. I

**I**

 

_Y todo se precipitó al vacío, tan rápido como lo que tarda una piedra en caer._

Realmente no creyó que por tan simple acción –que debía importarle sólo a él– se desencadenarían tantas situaciones que darían un cambio tan drástico en su vida por completo, de acuerdo a las decisiones que tomara a partir de ese momento. Empezaba a recordar de nuevo como todo había cambiado, porque sólo debía verlo para que su mente le llevara a grises y tristes días tan lejanos que a pesar de todo estaban aún frescos en su mente; y es que a pesar de todo su vida, a partir de ese preciso momento, sólo se hizo un poco más vacía cada día hasta que en un instante ya nada quedaba.

Aunque sólo tratara de memorar ciertas etapas en específico no podía, porque inevitablemente una cosa llevaba a otra y terminaba por recordarlo todo, que había hecho cosas de las que no estaba orgulloso, que lo había olvidado todo intentando escapar; absolutamente todo lo que fue su vida lo últimos diez años desfilaba por su mente, no más que supervivencia. Pero no importaba mucho ya que al recordar cada una de esas situaciones, de forma más esporádica y espontánea de lo que quisiera, le permitía tener presente que gracias a todo aquello es más fuerte, es capaz de superar cada una de las pruebas y obstáculos que se le presenten y por sobre todo valorar cada día a cada una de las personas –las pocas personas que están a su lado, como una familia; aun cuando también sea más doloroso de lo que permite admitirse y mostrar frente a los demás.

Más ahora tiene miedo y no importa que los demás lo sepan. Tiene miedo y eso es todo, no hay nada más y no puede evitarlo ni quiere hacerlo, porque desea realmente, desde lo profundo de su corazón que él se dé cuenta lo que puede provocar aquello que planea y se retracte, que no siga por esa línea y lo deje todo como está, porque así está bien.

- _Naru_. –Su voz fue de un tono tan suave y dulce que le hizo estremecer todo el cuerpo.

Mas ignorando su llamado no dijo nada, sólo permaneció ahí sentado con los puños fuertemente cerrados sobre sus rodillas y su rostro escondido tras su cabello.

- _Naru_. –Escuchó volverle a llamar, pero no obtuvo respuesta de nuevo.

Él acunó entre ambas manos su rostro y lentamente lo levantó. Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo al notar el fino camino que las lágrimas se abrían paso en tan hermoso y delicado rostro. No confrontaba su mirada así que limpió las lágrimas con ambos pulgares, en una tierna caricia deslizó lentamente el dorso de su mano en la cálida mejilla pintada de rojo y el agua aglomerada en sus ojos volvió a caer. Una única lágrima. La última que quería permitirse derramar.

Debía enfrentarlo, sabía que tarde o temprano sucedería y aunque es más temprano de lo que quisiera ya nada podía hacer, y lo sabía, lo entendía pero no por eso se privaba de la emoción que recorría su cuerpo. No es miedo, es algo que va más allá. Pánico. Es sólo que su mente se niega a comprender. Porque conoce a esas personas, de lo que son capaces de hacer; y es por eso que está temblando en ese momento entre sus brazos, porque tiene miedo de ser nuevamente dejado atrás, de ser olvidado. Porque siempre deseó, incluso hasta ese último momento en que cuando lo vio supo qué sucedía, que este día nunca llegara. No está preparado y cree firmemente que nunca lo estará.

- _Vendrás a la fiesta conmigo._ –Las palabras seguían nadando entre sus pensamientos y cada vez no podía más que sentir como su cuerpo se entumecía presa de un absoluto terror y sus ojos dejaban escapar lágrimas que seguían siendo limpiadas por gentiles y amorosos dedos, mientras buscaba refugiarse aún más de ser posible en la seguridad que le brindan aquellos fuertes brazos. 


	2. II

**II**

 

_¿Cómo fue?_ Sí, ya recordaba.

Debía de estar realmente privado de sus cinco sentidos cuando aceptó aquella estupidez. Se había condenado a sí mismo como un completo idiota, pero qué más daba, no podía evitar recordar que _"enamorado"_ era como lo habían calificado en su momento. No supo cómo ni en qué instante, para cuando se dio cuenta ya había firmado los papeles y salía de la notaría con su mano atrapada por la contraria. Durante el trayecto no dijo palabra alguna, no sólo porque no se hubiera presentado la oportunidad para responder las preguntas más incoherentes y ridículas que podía escuchar, sino porque esas mismas preguntas eran respondidas por quien las formulaba; además aún continuaba en shock, no creyendo que acababa de contraer matrimonio con alguien a quien no soportaba realmente. Sí. Es definitivo. Estar _enamorado_ es una completa mierda. Te vuelve más idiota de lo que normalmente eres.

Y es que él también lo pensaba.

 

***°°°***

El tiempo pasa rápido, lento, de cualquier forma no podía sentirse más enojado consigo mismo porque se dio cuenta tarde, y aunque sabía que ya nada podía hacer para cambiarlo no evitaba el sulfurarse y querer darse golpes contra la pared.

¿Cómo sucedió? No estaba muy seguro, tal vez habían sido los interminables monólogos que tenía consigo en lo que primero se había planteado como una conversación entre dos personas, tal vez las llamadas cada cuatro horas al día, o fueron tal vez los interminables mensajes en lo que decía y preguntaba cosas tontas que no necesitaban su respuesta; tal vez había sido ver el empeño que ponía por aprender a cocinar bien sólo para él, aprender a vestir -realmente- como las personas de su estatus social, el cómo se esforzaba por complacerlo. Cómo saberlo, cuando se dio cuenta ya era así.

 

***°°°***

No era fácil de tratar.

Sabía que era un hombre con temperamento fuerte y dominante, tanto así que hasta su familia tenía problemas para hacerle seguir las normas y cumplir los estándares que una familia como la suya se supone debe de llevar al pie de la letra. No había sido un rebelde sin causa, por lo menos en lo que respecta a "sin causa" porque rebelde sí que había sido y aún seguía siéndolo, pero sólo un poco y tal vez con aquello en lo que respecta a lo que los demás decidían lo que su vida tiene que ser.

Todos insinuaban normas, protocolos, apariencias, exigencias a susurros que aprendió desde muy joven a leer entre líneas, esos que mandaba al carajo porque nadie iba a decidir por él qué hacer con su vida por muy familia suya -lejana o cercana- que fueran, aunque fueran dos de sus integrantes sus padres.

Y por un momento deseó en lo más profundo de su interior cumplir con lo que pedían constantemente de él, pero después aquel pequeño deseo, pequeñísimo cabe aclarar, desapareció porque ya nada podía hacer, había caído rendido ante los intentos de mejorar por su complacencia por parte de esa chica y terminó aprendiendo a quererla en el proceso. El sexo siempre había sido bueno. Ella no era una de esas cuantas novias que tuvo con curvas exuberantes en todo su cuerpo y además tenía muy poco de _dónde agarrar,_ porque más parecía que era plana a rajatabla pero sí que sabía cómo moverse en la cama y estaba casi seguro que aquello había contribuido bastante en el hecho de haber pensado después de un tiempo que tal vez no sería tan malo estar con ella.

 

***°°°***

Ahora, ¿cómo había terminado así?

Bien, no había sido realmente tan malo, había aprendido a aguantarla en ciertas ocasiones y a ignorarla la mayoría, cuando definitivamente no podía más con su -en muchas ocasiones- fastidiosa presencia. Pero ¡carajo, la quería!, lo hacía y por eso se había esforzado -aunque no mucho- en tratarla de mejor forma, pero simplemente no se daba, terminaba por desistir después de un par de días y volver a intentarlo un par de semanas después. Y así habían sido los últimos dos años de su vida, un constante sube y baja no sólo en la escala de su paciencia sino también en su querer, ella había empezado a comportarse extraño y aunque no lo admitiera -a renuencia aun para sí mismo- tenía miedo de lo que pudiera llegar a pasar.

Que le dejara, que le apartara de su lado ahora que había aprendido a vivir con todo lo que implicaba ser él frente a alguien que no aguantaba por más de una hora seguida, y que aun así quería -y tal vez necesitaba- en ese momento a su lado, no era algo por lo que desease pasar. Aceptaba ser un hombre orgulloso, _¡Arriba su orgullo!_ , es algo que no había dejado nunca por nadie y no lo haría, más no celoso, nunca nadie ha logrado hacerle sentir celos (a excepción de esa persona) y no es algo que importe la verdad, pero no por eso dejaba de lado que sí era detallista con ella, tal vez no como lo sería un hombre normal -en su trato cariñoso- sin embargo él tenía su forma de expresarse y al demonio si nadie entendía eso, o parecía darse cuenta siquiera.

Aunque cada vez más se daba cuenta que ya no era como antes, obviamente ambos con el transcurso de los años habían cambiado, crecido en su forma de pensar, ser y ver el mundo; pero aun así _sabía_ que existía un algo por allá bien escondido que empezaba a cambiar el mundo que había creado a partir de una decisión, que no sabía cuándo había tomado, y con ella como uno de los pilares principales.

¿Pero qué podía hacer? Nada, absolutamente nada, más que ver cómo todo se caía a pedazos de forma demasiado rápida para su gusto y después ya pensar en cómo volver a levantarse, aun presa del dolor que conlleva el saber que realmente nada de lo erguido ha sido real.


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Alguien está esperando esto? Tal vez sí, o tal vez no. La verdad es que este capítulo estaba escrito desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no pude subirlo antes por problemas de salud con los que aún lidio.  
> En fin, espero que les guste. 
> 
> Cualquier error de ortografía, de sintaxis y demás es mío, por favor no duden en hacerme saber y lo corregiré.

**III**

 

_Sólo las ilusiones creadas a partir de un sueño. Un sueño convertido en pesadilla._

 

No es que fuera así, bueno en realidad sí, pero no tanto como todos pensaban. Contrario a lo que muchos crearon y se conocían desde hace mucho tiempo; más en ese que su relación es de lo que era hoy en día, tan sólo se limita a una amistad-enemistad permeada de una constante rivalidad. Y no era tan difícil de entender en realidad, no era que se odiaran, para nada, era más como una sensación de vulnerabilidad que te rodea y ante el cual no quieres sucumbir. Porque más que otra cosa, ellos eran tan débiles ante los ojos contrarios, distinto como los veían los demás; solo entre ambos surcos el irrefrenable deseo de luchar con uñas y dientes frente a todo lo que esconde de los otros pero frente a lo contrario quedaba descubierto tan fácilmente.

Frente a sus ojos no hay más que niños, tan tontos y débiles que daba hasta asco verlos.

 

_Y piensas._

Ahora que todo es tan diferente no es como si fueran un gritar a los cuatro vientos lo que claramente sucede y puede verse, su relación. Porque no es necesario, hace mucho que dejó de serlo, aún más ahora ante el simple hecho de asistir a una fiesta a la que no te han invitado que da mucho decir; pero lo que realmente hace que los comentarios y gritos al cielo se oigan es de su brazo, acompañado por quien menos esperan. Y vaya que causarán revuelo, pero contrario a lo que piensan es algo que no quiero que suceda, después de todo lo que se acostumbran a pasar desapercibido, un no ser el centro de atención, desde que eres un niño y así te gusta.

 

Pero que puedes hacer, nada. Ya No Puedes Hacer nada Porque acabas de aceptar CORRECTO acompañarle, ser su pareja frente a todos, PESE al miedo Que empieza un Surgir de nuevo y te quema, Porque Sabes Que _ÉL_ Tiene Tanto o mas miedo Que Tú A Pesar De Que En su rostro sin se refleja más que un poco de impaciencia esperando la respuesta que está seguro va a obtener, salir de tus delicados labios. Sin embargo, tú lo sabes, tú lo entiendes y sobre todo comprendes las razones de su actuación, por eso no hay más que seguir observando sus ojos, los que sólo tú pueden leer perfectamente y distinguir más allá de las emociones y la permanente máscara de indiferencia . Ojos que te hipnotizan y te pierdes en ellos, en un mundo que sólo tienes el privilegio de conocer y son agradecidos por ello.

No quieres compartir, no vas a compartirlo. Porque él es tuyo, sólo tuyo, así como tú eres de él.

 

Tu rostro aún está entre sus manos y mientras él te acaricia, de manera suave casi imperceptible, no puedes evitar entrecerrar los ojos.  Parpadeas, sientes que tu rostro empieza a calentarse, has visto como el miedo ha sido opacado en sus ojos, como ha sido lanzado lejos y reemplazado por un brillo y un sentimiento que sabes sólo tú puedes provocar. Y él sonríe un poco, cálidamente, sinceramente, esa clase de sonrisa que sólo te muestra a ti y sientes como tu rostro está cada vez más caliente.

 

Sí, no hay nada que hacer. Sin desviar la mirada te acercas a él lentamente, es una suerte que él esté arrodillado frente a ti, así no necesitas ponerte de pie y mucho menos estirarte todo lo que tu metro setenta y dos te permite para alcanzarlo; porque él es más alto, mucho más alto que tú y eso en lugar de molestarte te encanta, por otro lado, como están ahora es mucho más sencillo. Tus brazos rodean su cuello, sientes su respiración acompasada, respiras su aire, acaricias su nariz con la tuya y dejas caer tus labios sobre los suyos, sólo un cálido toque, suave y sutil. Esa es tu respuesta y él lo sabe y lo entiende, por eso sonríe sobre tus labios mientras le imitas. Sus ojos brillan y te ves reflejado en ellos, tus ojos también brillan ante tantos sentimientos y emociones que sólo él puede provocar.

 

Ha empezado a mover sus labios, recorre los tuyos con los propios, los mordisquea y juega con ellos tanto como se le antoja, y le dejas hacerlo porque te gusta que lo haga. Pide permiso para entrar a tu boca delineando tu labio inferior, permiso que concedes de inmediato y se lanza a devorarte, como sólo él sabe hacerlo. Empiezas a jugar con su cabello y sus manos hacen presión ahora que tiene sus manos en tu cintura. Hace tanto calor. Se besan un poco más, ahora eres tú quien lo devora, quien no quiere dejarlo ir, que deje de besarte.  Lentamente se separan, sus respiraciones son un poco agitadas y sientes tu cara ardiendo, estás seguro que tienes las mejillas arreboladas en rojo, ese que tanto le gusta a él.

 

Le sueltas y él hace lo mismo, se levanta del suelo, sacude su pantalón y se estira todo lo que su metro ochenta y cinco le permite. Tú sigues sentado. No lo habías notado, pero te duele el trasero de tanto tiempo estar en la misma posición, haces una mueca y él sólo sonríe de lado mientras deja su mano frente a ti. Haces un puchero, esos que a él le encantan porque te hacen ver aún más tierno; el muy idiota se burla de ti y aún así tomas su mano, le gusta y a ti también porque también es verdaderamente feliz, y te gusta verlo feliz, es lo que más deseas: su felicidad a tu lado.

 

Su mano es tan grande en comparación con la tuya, la cubre por completo, de calidez y seguridad, de forma delicada y no puedes más que sonreír. Una bonita y brillante sonrisa, de esas únicas que son exclusivas para él. Te abraza contra su cuerpo y escondes tu cara entre la unión de su cuello y su hombro, te abrazas a su pecho y él apoya su cabeza sobre la tuya. El silencio es cómodo.

 

No quieres, pero no se puede prolongar más, con renuencia empiezas a separarte de él, ya ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que están ahí y lo demás deben de estar preocupados. Es hora de salir. Él no quiere soltarte tampoco y vuelve a apretarte contra si, no haces nada por impedirlo; su nariz se entierra en tu cabello, una de sus manos rodea tu cintura y la otra acaricia tu largo y sedoso cabello, lo enreda entre sus dedos y juega con el, mientras aspira el olor que desprende.

 

Se separa un poco de ti despacio, aún con la mano en tu cintura y la otra acariciando tu cabello, se inclina y te besa los labios de forma pausada, sin prisa. A medida que te suelta desliza sus manos de forma suave, acariciándote lento y sensual, besa tu frente y sonríe al ver que te sonrojas por tan simple acción. Toma tu mano y empieza a caminar hacia la puerta.

 

Salen de la oficina, aun tomados de la mano bajan las escaleras y en el primer piso encuentran a los demás; éstos al verlos quieren preguntar si todo está bien y tú sólo puedes sonreír antes de que ellos hablen, para tranquilizarlos. Sólo pueden suspirar al verte sonreír y notar el ambiente cálido y relajado que se extiende entre tu novio y tú, así vuelven a sentarse en la mesa donde estaban hablando, reanudando su conversación mientras ambos caminan hacia la salida. Fuera del establecimiento, sólo un poco más allá de la puerta, frente al ventanal izquierdo, envuelves ambos brazos alrededor de su cuello y le besas mientras el envuelve sus brazos en tu cintura. Es la despedida, hasta el siguiente día que puedan verse.

 

Lo ves perderse calle abajo en su auto y sonríes, una sonrisa pequeña, secreta, pero que contiene la felicidad desbordante que no has sentido desde hace muchos años, al saber que todo lo que harán significa ahora y significará más adelante, a pesar del miedo que tienes no puedes dejar de estar feliz, nadie opacara tu felicidad.

 

Al entrar encuentras a tus amigos observándote sonrientes y con un brillo de curiosidad en sus ojos, bien, es momento de hablar. Estás seguro que se alegrarán aún más al saber que conocerás a su familia, que ya no tendrás que esconderte tras la fachada de amigo frente a los demás. Se alegrarán de saber que tú, Naruto Uzumaki, eres ahora novio oficial de Sasuke Uchiha. Y conociéndolos dirán que hay que celebrar, que el café ya está cerrado por ser su día libre y por eso hay que aprovechar; con esto en mente te acercas a la mesa donde están sentados y te sientas dando la espalda al ventanal que da a la calle, es tan divertido verlos así, parecen niños ante la emoción que exudan.

 

Todo sucede como lo has imaginado, y ahora salen rumbo a la discoteca que siempre visitan mientras envías un mensaje a Sasuke avisándole, quien sabe, tal vez crucen sus caminos por “casualidad”; porque después de todo a veces no es suficiente celebrar con pastel y chocolate caliente con tus amigos durante tres horas. A veces, se necesita el calor que produce tu cuerpo acompañado de alguien y tienes a “alguien” perfecto para hacerte compañía.

 

*****¨¨*****

 

Estás feliz, aunque tu expresión facial sea la misma, una máscara indiferente. Mientras caminas al auto no puedes evitar verle de reojo, es tan hermoso. Pese al miedo que sabes él tiene aún lo ves sonreír, tan radiante como el sol, bajo la sombra del árbol a su lado y sus cabellos ondeando suavemente gracias al viento que parece bailar a su alrededor.

 

La puerta está abierta pero no ha entrado, no puedes dejar de mirar, contemplar la belleza, la tranquilidad y felicidad que irradia. Sí, como el sol; el es tu sol personal Los sonidos de su lado, sus ojos no se han despojado de los tuyos y sabes que no quiere que te vayas, tampoco es como si quisieras irte realmente pero no puedes quedarte más tiempo y ambos lo saben, debes partir. Entras en el automóvil, los cierres de la puerta, enciende el motor y emprende la rueda abajo, mientras que como su silueta se vuelve cada vez más distante por el espejo retrovisor. Es hora de ir a preparar todo, y con la promesa de esperar de su parte y la promesa de volver de su parte, aceleras en dirección a la empresa. Todo debe salir de acuerdo a lo planeado.

 


End file.
